


About obsession

by WanSue



Series: K - Double Shots [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Constructive Criticism Welcome, I consider it a happy ending, M/M, No beta I died like a woman, OOC Fushimi Saruhiko, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Yata Misaki, Unhealthy Relationships, but I'm aware usually a happy and healthy relationship doesn't work this way, so it'll depend on your perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Summary inside the Author's Notes.





	About obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acerca de la obsesión](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756339) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue). 



> SUMMARY:
> 
> Fushimi Saruhiko is dead.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, his body is still living and going around the barracks of Scepter 4, but everything that made him himself... no longer exists.
> 
> Every emotion associated with each of his memories has been siphoned off under pressure from within: Fushimi Saruhiko has become a gentle teenager, not so different from Totsuka Tatara, who remembers his father and remembers everything he did to him, and the most he does is breathe camly because he is dead.
> 
> Or listen to his superior Munakata and laugh because he says a lot of nonsense and carries out stupid plans that scare other people and seem entertaining.
> 
> Or to see Yata Misaki and smile at him, without even a hint of irony or sarcasm in his words, no matter who he is or what he does. Responding politely when he calls him a traitor, unconcerned by his reaction.
> 
> To Yata Misaki this new indifference of his former best friend at first seems like a new stratagem to annoy him. But every time he sees him happy around the members of Scepter 4, every time he directs them exactly the same funny and educated smile that marks itself day by day more in his features, every time he turns towards them because the fact that Yata is there in front isn't interesting enough ...
> 
> Well. Yata Misaki is increasingly angrier with everyone. Especially with certain Monkey Bastard that every time forgets him more and more.
> 
>  
> 
> A / N:  
> Because actually Misaki was as possessive of Saruhiko as this one of him, only in a less showy way. Because he always assumed that Saruhiko would be with him and when he went out the first time he still monopolized his attention. Now, however, it has arrived the moment that Misaki is subjected for the first time to the flames of envy that on its day afflicted Saruhiko, even if his brain does not give him enough to extrapolate that, before, his best friend felt the same way.
> 
> And because I am a petty bastard and there will always be a part of me that even if it loves Misaki also wants to make him feel and go through the same as Saruhiko.

It was a normal summer day in Shizume: hot, busy, noisy. There were groups of teenagers with plans to have fun together, adults leaving various restaurants before heading to their respective jobs and children trying to convince their parents to take them to the amusement park moving through the center of the city.

  
It wasn't long before a sound similar to an explosion echoed in one of the nearby streets. There, a team of uniformed people had tried to contain a new _strain_ as they used to; although they had achieved their goal, they hadn't emerged unscathed, especially a certain member, notably younger than the rest, with black hair and whose glasses had escaped flying in the middle of the exhibition.

  
"How are you, Fushimi-san?" inquired one of his companions, Hidaka Akira. Brown-haired, tall and muscled, he was a kind young adult who deeply respected the attacked, and despite his usual bad mood, could not help but worry about the teenager.

  
"I'm fine, thank you, Hidaka-san," was the young man's calm response as he accepted the glasses that had been brought to him by one of his colleagues, Akiyama.

  
After those words, a sudden silence spread among the members of _Scepter 4_. It was Fushimi himself who interrupted it when he finished standing up and addressed the rest of the people gathered there:

 

"Gotou-san, please secure the perimeter around the target, make sure you do not have chances of contacting potential helpers, are those wives insured? We do not want this powers to affect us." Hidaka-san, prepare the van, you will drive. Domyouji-san, take care to reassure civilians and redirect traffic. "

  
Slowly, a thought was shared among those present. _"Whatever that_ strain _has done to it, it's probably the best thing that ever happened to us."_ Or rather, that was the belief of Domyouji Andy. On the other hand, although this Fushimi seemed much more pleasant to Hidaka, he considered that his previous self, grumpy as it was, had a certain adorability that this new and not angry Fushimi lacked.

  
It certainly made working with him much easier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks the members of _Scepter 4_ became aware that the effect that _strain_ had had on Saruhiko was much greater than they could have imagined, transcendental. Domyouji had tried with all his might to irritate him to provoke one of those annoyances that had frightened him so much in the past, but without results; Fushimi just smiled and told him that if he did not work properly he would be deducted from the salary.

  
That calm reaction frightened them much more.

  
For his part, Munakata was at first delighted with that new third in command: he didn't scold him acidly when he was not focused on serious matters, getting to the point of sometimes joining him in his games. However, he did not get irritated at losing to his King, he just smiled and reminded him that they had duties to fulfill now that they had finished playing. He did not return objective answers full of sarcasm -a private language that Munakata had appreciated tremendously in his own way. He now participated in the sessions to socialize with the rest of the Blue Clan.

  
The point came when Munakata spent more hours in an afternoon with his hands resting against the lower half of his face while contemplating pensively possible ways to recover the brilliant young man that Fushimi had been, than completing his black line puzzles with a white background.

  
It wasn't that Saruhiko was less intelligent than before being attacked by that _strain_ , but, simply, calmer. Smiling, kind. He had not become angry again for absolutely nothing -we'll admit that this made the remaining staff of _Scepter 4_ even more cautious, who cowered at the thought of such a dream ending and the original Fushimi Saruhiko returning with full force. As they say, they were all waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One of the most pleased by that fascinating change suffered by Fushimi was Awashima Seri; The Lieutenant had always worried in her own way about the teenager: his bad mood, his impatience, his indifferent attitude towards his health... This new Saruhiko was quickly becoming a pseudo younger brother for her, who along with other members of the Squadron was seeing her efforts rewarded because he ate healthier and slept better. Following her orders, the young man in glasses slept seven hours daily and no longer rejected the vegetables. He also drank much less coffee.

  
That, paradoxically, meant that they began to delay slightly in their paperwork, beginning to fall into the usual slowness of the bureaucracy. But it didn't matter. Upon noticing that, even Domyouji began to fill out his reports more diligently, appreciating now how much work the boy had done by sacrificing his hours of rest.

  
Saruhiko accepted his offers to go drinking together after work. He enjoyed the anko Seri offered him. Played video games with Andy. He quickly started calling his teammates by their first names, and let them call him for his.

  
The few times he ran into some members of _Homra_ he waved and a faint smile; he still had to meet Misaki.

  
The first of all the members of the Red Clan with whom he exchanged more than a greeting, Fujishima Kousuke, accepted the new situation, explained by Benzai, with simplicity. He was with a new puppy in his arms, and he had nothing to protest to the Saruhiko who caressed the puppy delicately.

  
The next person from the Reds with whom he spoke was Izumo, having accompanied Seri to the bar on one of the free days they shared. Only Mikoto was inside, although he was taking a nap, and Izumo appreciated the new Fushimi. It was as logical as before, but more polite, and surprisingly it did not bother him to have authentic conversations, long, with substance. It was a new concept for Kusanagi, and one that he was able to appreciate with pleasure.

  
However, it was not long before, in the middle of an operation against some escaped thieves who came to the territory of the Red Clan, Misaki and this new Saruhiko found themselves face to face.

  
The first, true to his custom, protested his presence and that of those in uniform. Those stretched had no right to sneak into the territory of his King, it was better that they disappeared as soon as possible. Smiling, Saruhiko replied:

  
"Excuse us, Yata-san, but my companions and I are chasing some criminals, it's not our fault they've decided to stop by this place, and we can not just let them get away. After all, we're just doing our job, which the Government pays us for." And after that comment, he turned to his companions, instructing them the plan he had just outlined mentally to facilitate their target's capture, ignoring the short member of _Homra_ who was heading pissed at him, ready to attack him for his audacity. After dodging him and getting vocal confirmation from his subordinates about his latest orders, Fushimi and company mobilized.

  
Left behind was Misaki, tremendously angry, his eyes sparking, while Kamamoto dropped a fried potato to the ground from the shock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The weeks were crawling, and a certain sadistic streak came out in Izumo, who laughed lightly every time Yata started to protest again about Saruhiko's new attitude. Tatara began to go to greet the brunette in the barracks of _Scepter 4_ , delighting in the refreshing behavior of someone who seemed to live his life in a similar way to himself, always looking for the new interesting activity to try. The members of the Blue Clan began to fear the meetings between Munakata, Fushimi and Totsuka, which used to result in the craziest ideas to bring the two Clans together.

  
But Misaki was not the only unhappy with the new situation, even if Anna never showed it too much. From the first time she looked at the new Saruhiko she frowned slightly. "He is not Saruhiko," she replied. "Right now, his interior is empty, the Saruhiko we knew is dead."

  
She never talked about it again, and whenever she could, she avoided the teenager, worried about his presence. He was similar to Tatara, but totally artificial. He had been forced to lose all greater capacity for emotion: there was no hate, there was no passion inside him. And that was so different from the original Saruhiko that scared her, even if he was easier to handle, to accept, than his previous true personality.

  
Although Mikoto tended to be a carefree person, he did hear those words from Anna. And he could not help but miss the angry young man whom he had given his fire freely, even when the rest of _Homra_ , not counting Misaki and Anna, appreciated the new change.

  
Day after day, Yata was more pissed. He was more abrupt, he answered even more rudely. He got to the point of giving a punch to someone who proposed a toast to celebrate the new personality of his former best friend, a nameless Blue Clan.

  
"Dammit!" He screamed once, frustrated after seeing how the black-haired man smiled with his co-workers, ignoring him, when he should have been his best friend. Ignoring him, whom he betrayed without looking back unless to insult him. "Why, Monkey Bastard, why is it worse now that you live your life without looking at me, at me, when you abandoned me?" Furious tears escape from his eyes that night when he drinks alcohol until he falls asleep while he fiddles with the clock-pda he once set for him. Half asleep he lets it go, wanting to crash it against the wall. However, he squeezes it tightly in his hands while he sleeps, unable to break the last apparent link with the best friend he had ever had.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While everyone at _Scepter 4_ appreciates Saruhiko's easy humor, those who had really appreciated him before that incident with strain miss the grumpy, perfectionist, demanding teenager. His little details, like repairing Akiyama's kotatsu, or not sleeping correcting his reports. The thousand cans of coffee and minutes arguing for not wanting to eat vegetables, which came back as more special times when he agreed to eat something that was offered to him or participate in Munakata's games sessions. This Fushimi... is not, simply, as easy to love and respect as the previous one.

  
Smiles to everyone, and never get angry for anything, and participate in all activities that can be offered. But his smile is always the same, nothing in the world seems to matter enough, and it is always there. And it's not that it's bad that it's always there, it's just that it's... Too complacent. Too emotionally separated from others, more even than before.

  
At some point, Andy begins to recount the times in which he had become monumentally angry with him for his reports with the affection reserved for the memories of people who will not return. Akira remembers the nights when he sat down to work beside him to relax the load of tasks on the shoulders of the child. Benzai contemplates thoughtfully the photo of a vagabond kitten that the one of glasses found shortly after arriving at the Blue Clan, having taken it to the older man so that he took care of him. Kamo even tears when he thinks about the first time that Fushimi ate something prepared by him, and despite not saying anything, his dark blue eyes opened slightly with surprise; the young man didn't utter a word for the rest of the meal, but left the plate clean. Seri missing the other person who tried to control the eccentricities of her Captain, although she was glad to be able to leave on her days off with Saruhiko.

  
Fushimi Saruhiko was more appreciated than he could ever know, despite his horrible personality and bad manners with everyone.

  
In _Homra_ , there are three people who would prefer to have the true Saruhiko back: Anna, Mikoto and Misaki.

  
But there is nothing they can do, all that the _strain_ knows is that once affected the person cannot reverse their situation on their own. At least none of his victims have been able to date, and it is a sad thing to think that a person as passionate as Saruhiko will end up living in this way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Misaki had the vain hope that, if he did not get used to the new situation with Saruhiko, at least the attack of _jealousy_ , _envy_ , _hatred_ towards that new attitude of his would diminish with time, but nothing could be further from reality. He hates to see him getting along so well with his companions in the Blue Clan - _"Why did you have to leave and leave me, Stupid Monkey? Look how you are now, this is not you!"_ \- he cannot stand that smile that seems more false each day on his lips -who knows why, but his bile rises to his throat every time he sees it.

 

It does not matter what he does, how he insults him or how many tears he spills alone in a different apartment than the one they shared -just as miserable, but worse, because not only does he not have Saruhiko, but his friend has completely disappeared.

   
It will not be long until one day Misaki ends up exploding, angry after seeing Saruhiko laugh at some joke from Andy - _"Why are you laughing with them when it cost me God and help to make you smile ?! What is everyone capable of, of making you so happy so easily when we both know that this is not you?! "_ \- and practically blind with fury he grabs his wrist tightly, forcing him to follow him in fits and starts. However, Fushimi is no longer as physically weak as he once was -regular meals and a good night's rest tend to be beneficial for the body - and it is not hard for him to plant his feet on the ground and stop the run undertaken by the shorter one when they are no longer close to others.

   
Since the change in his attitude, Yata Misaki has been the only person who from the very beginning has hated his behavior and has shown it indiscriminately, regardless of the day, the circumstance or the place. He is the only one who has appealed to his past, both in behavior and in shared experiences, to support his protest towards the new Fushimi.

 

And while now the young man in glasses is unable to understand the most intrinsic and passionate emotions, from the first time he heard the inflection in the voice of orange hair something fluttered through his insides. When everyone else was delighted with him and they returned their smiles easily, Yata Misaki shouted, stressed, planted the metaphoric fist on the table and disappeared spitting fire by the mouth. And that, for the new Saruhiko, was something so completely different from the reactions that everyone else around him showed him, that he found it really interesting. His words never repeated themselves, despite the fact that the meaning did not vary -"Stop behaving like an imbecile, Monkey bastard!"-, each time was a different insult that accompanied the nickname with which the redhead called him, each time more risqué, less level-headed.

 

Observing Yata Misaki was probably one of the things that most amused Fushimi Saruhiko.

 

However, nothing until that moment had prepared him for the look that the big hazel eyes directed at him when Saruhiko stopped them on that occasion. They shone sadly with tears. _"Real tears,"_ Saruhiko thought. _"Tears for me?"_ he asked himself, blinking confused.

  
More than half a year had passed since that _strain_ had affected him, and the stress, the rage, the despair that went out of control inside Misaki to see his former and dearest ex-best friend being so contrary to the person he had so much wanted were enough to break the control that, since the teen's departure, Yata had exercised over himself to avoid thinking about the Monkey Bastard who had abandoned him, who laughed at him at the first opportunity and at what had become his life, the pride of his existence. Although now he would give anything to recover that unfortunate traitor.  
 

"Why?" Misaki's voice broke in that tiny question, his tears welling up from his big eyes, down his cheeks without trying to hide them as his hands squeezed Saruhiko tightly; one on his wrist, the other in that hated blue uniform. Saruhiko looked at him with intrigue in his blue eyes, enraptured by that new expression that had not come to contemplate before -not with such devotion, so much feeling condensed in a face so supposedly ordinary, but so fascinating to him, even if he was unable to determine the reason-. "Why did you have to leave, Saruhiko ?!", exclaims Misaki, tensing his muscles so much that the youngest is sure that his uniform is giving of himself, that he will have the marks of his fingers engraved on his wrist. How strange it is that part of him marveled at the sensation, giving thanks for its existence.

  
"Wasn't enough for you to leave me once, damnit?! You had to erase all presence from you that I ... that I ...?!" A hiccup caught in his throat came over him, interrupting his tirade, and with a sob he threw himself towards his ex-best friend, surrounding him with his arms, holding his jacket with white knuckles, burying his red face in the chest of the tallest one.

  
Focused on his attack of hysteria, he didn't notice how Saruhiko's heart accelerated when he was embraced, nor the vague expression of him, whose perplexity at the present situation had paralyzed him, nor how he looked surprised at the trembling figure that would not let him move or escape.

 

 _"Yes,"_ Saruhiko thought with a deep breath, _"Yata Misaki is absolutely fascinating."_ Without noticing it, his head continued thinking. _"I do not want to spend a day without enjoying his expressions, or sharing these emotions that only expressed with me with anyone else."_  
 

Taking his decision unconsciously, Saruhiko raised his arms to surround the muscular figure of the shorter.

  
"Misaki," he called. The sinewy arms that trapped him pressed him harder before Yata lifted his face, forcing himself to look at the serene dark blue eyes that without blinking, drinking from the scene before them, stared back at him. "Misaki."

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, observing each other silently.

  
"I don't know what you want, Misaki, nor how to give it to you," the black-haired one began. "I only know that I am unable to look away from you, that I have fun provoking you because your reactions are always the most entertaining, that you are the most interesting person I know of, I can see this in my memories before the _strain_ ; my past self valued each of your words and reactions more than anything in the world, no matter what they were. Admiration, excitement, anger, hatred... Even if I can't understand what I felt back then, I understand his longing to forever see the brightest Misaki no matter the price, I know that everything I did in the past is due to that reason, and I share it. "  
  


During his speech, the redhead had progressively increased the strength with which he prevented the taller one from leaving without realizing it, sticking to him as much as possible. One last tear rolled to his chin, and with dry throat he noticed how Saruhiko followed it with a hungry look. Unconsciously he swallowed, petrified when the spectacled man leaned towards him and without warning brought his lips and made it disappear with his tongue; when Saruhiko rose again, looking reverently into his eyes, a blush began to spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

  
"Even now, the only thing that has not changed in my world is how much I need, _I look forward to_ seeing you and your reactions. If you were to promise to be mine in each and every one of your emotions I could die happy tomorrow," Saruhiko added with a smile. A smile that did not resemble the one that began to mark its lines in his youthful face, one that had nothing of polite kindness and all of personal confidence. A smile so similar to that which few times before had deigned to appear on his lips when they were still Misaki and Saruhiko alone against the world, that the redhead could only admire it in silence.

 

"Yeah..." he answered in a whisper without realizing it. "As long as you are only mine!" On this occasion he pronounced the words with force, frowning determinedly. That phrase had astonished Saruhiko, who didn't expect such an answer, because honestly, because of his memories he was convinced that Misaki didn't really care about him.  
 

"You ... will be mine, only if I am yours? Misaki, I have _always_ been yours, or did not you realize it? Always, each and every one of my actions, have been for you. For you to be mine a little more, even when it seemed that you would forget me and you would completely abandon me, just like everyone else. There's no way I could allow you to get away from me, ever."

  
Confusion and perplexity were written on Yata's face. If Saruhiko thought so, if he had always thought so, why did he leave? That year that had gone by without him had been the most fucked of his life, not even being with his new family in _Homra_ had dulled his inner pain regarding the abandonment of Saruhiko, even less when he himself kept reminding him of it.

  
He himself kept reminding him of it...

  
Suddenly, Misaki was sure he understood his friend's thoughts behind his betrayal. Forcing him to duck a little, he buried his face in the neck of the black-haired one, noticing absently how well the tips of his strands smelled. "If you're going to be mine, you're not allowed to smile at anyone but me," he snorted, his words somewhat muted by pronouncing them against the body of his -now recovered, finally- best friend. Saruhiko was not able to suppress a chill as he felt his words, those words, against his skin, instinctively pressing him more tightly against himself.  
 

"Will you be mine, then, Misaki?" He asked, his voice going down an octave as he spoke directly into the older boy's left ear.

  
"I've always been yours," the teen protested. "I dunno know where you got that I would leave you alone, because there is no way I would ever let you go! You're mine," he said with such confidence that Saruhiko felt it rumble in his chest.

  
"Yes, my Misaki," he replied, letting his blue eyes wander over the redhead's face, moistening his lips as he noticed the look of the hazel eyes on Misaki's face, a look that denoted the same kind of hunger he felt for him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago it came to my mind the piece that is that summary included in the beginning notes section (the damn thing didn't fit in the part of the summary TnT) and I couldn't just let it escape.  
> The title, if I have to be honest, doesn't convince me because I don't think it very noticeable the obsession of both, but for now, I will manage with what I have.  
> Also, let's say that Fushimi behaves the way he does, because as he is unable to understand his emotions, and feel them to a large extent, he doesn't understand the shame. That is why he is able to tell Misaki so quietly what his previous self had left years rotting inside him.  
> Also, even if Misaki is stupid, a clearer explanation than that would be difficult for him to find, so I simply use my headcanon that, once explained, in his brain light was made.  
> No, Fushimi will never be as he was before. But in my head I imagine that from now on they will be much happier. I'm also totally sure that the moment he's "hot" for Yata he'll tell him without any complexes (again, no shame).  
> Real Author's Note (not the one I translate from Spanish, ewe):  
> Well, as promised, here it is, the translation into English, yay!! I trust you'll let me know if there's some kind of error here that I missed. The rest of the important stuff is written up there already, so good bye!


End file.
